


Rain Streaks

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Makoto, Fluff, fluff for everybody, makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is known for being the ultimate scaredy cat, and Haruka knows it. Ever since he and Makoto were kids, he always had to hold Mako’s hand in the dark, or let her hold onto his shirt while they slept and Mako worried about monsters under the bed. So when a huge storm rolls in and Makoto’s home alone for the weekend, Haruka takes it upon himself to get to her house…and try to avoid swimming in standing water on the way there.</p>
<p>A fem!Makoto x Haruka prompt request from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Streaks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So recently, I opened up fem!makoto x haruka prompt requests, and man did they flood in! There are so many amazing prompts that I received and you better bet your sweet ass that i'm going to work my ass off on filling them! I absolutely adore exploring the relationship between Makoto and Haruka and I decided that fem!Makoto is a work of art and there needs to be more of her, so...viola! 
> 
> Please enjoy, guys! <3
> 
> <3,   
> Kayla

            As soon as Haruka heard the first clap of thunder, he knew.

            When he was in kindergarten, his best friend was none other than the tall Makoto Tachibana, the little girl that always had her long brown hair pulled back into a braid and a bright smile that was missing a few teeth.  As a child, Haruka was very introverted — as he is today. Whenever the kids would run off and play, he'd stick behind, usually staring down at his little fingers and biting his lip. However, when Makoto Tachibana saw Haruka Nanase, everything changed. Haruka was pulled out of his thoughts by another distant clap of thunder, pulling on his Iwatobi jacket.

            Haruka could still remember the day Makoto came up to him in kindergarten vividly. Makoto was a very, _very_ sweet girl. She'd always let people go in front of her or let them borrow her crayons and not even cry when they came back broken or not at all. She always split her lunch with someone and sometimes even gave the best parts of her lunch to other kids. Makoto Tachibana was the pushover of Iwatobi Elementary and everybody knew it. Makoto was, and still is, an extrovert, always interested in helping others and hearing their problems. Ever since she was 5 years old, Makoto has had the personal need to make sure others are happy before she even thinks about herself. Some viewed it as Makoto's strength and others viewed it as her weakness. Makoto had a strong sense of wrong and right, but had an issue asserting herself when she knew it would hurt someone else.

            On the day that Haruka and Makoto met, Makoto was sitting alone, cutting out little pieces of dark blue and light blue construction paper, her small tongue curled up over her lips as her big green eyes were squinted in concentration. Haruka, being his usual stoic self, was sitting across from her, the rest of the kids running off to play board games or take a nap. Makoto had finally finished cutting out her last piece of dark blue paper, letting out a little giggle when looking up and seeing Haruka bite his small plump bottom lip as he took a green crayon and began making a picture. Makoto's smile widened when Haruka looked up, his bright ocean eyes looking startled by the sudden soft giggle coming from the little girl across from him. She quickly looked back down at her paper and smiled even wider, looking back up.

            "Don't you think this color looks like the ocean?" Makoto squealed, her little hands grasping the table as she sat up with excitement, tilting her head, her brown braid following.

            "No." Haruka murmured, shaking his head.

            Makoto pulled back a bit, her eyebrows knitting together in sadness, trying to focus on gluing her pieces of dark and light blue paper.

            "Here..." Haruka spoke in his soft voice, grabbing the piece of construction paper Makoto had shown to him, pulling out a teal crayon, curling his tongue over his lips in a copying motion from Makoto, coloring in little areas on the paper, grabbing a white crayon to add little dots, showing the sun shining down on the ocean.

            "There. Now it looks like an ocean." Haruka breathed, pushing the paper back to Makoto, whose eyes lit up brightly, her little chubby cheeks turning red.

            "What's your name?" She kindly inquired, quickly gluing her creation together, blinking.

            Haruka hesitated. He had been laughed at several times because his first name was girly, always shifting his feet and closing his eyes whenever the squeals and giggles would leak out of a kid's mouth and shouting, "but that's a girly name!" or "then why are you a boy?" He cleared his throat softly, opening his mouth and then closing it.

            "Oh, I-I'm Makoto Tachibana!" She exclaimed, bowing politely over the table to him, lifting her head back up, tilting her head sweetly.

            "H-Haruka Nanase." Haruka mumbled, glaring down at the table, waiting for the giggle or exclamation of him being a boy to leave her lips, but he heard nothing.

            "I like your name!" She exclaimed, nodding, Haruka's eyes widening.

            "R-really? Y-you don't think it's too... _girly_?" He asked, dumbfounded.

            "Nope. I like it... _Haru-Chan_!" Makoto exclaimed, smiling softly.

            Haruka cleared his mind of the flashback once again, stuffing his hands into his swim jacket, quickly shutting his front door as he began the walk to Makoto's house, the sky swirling and becoming a very dark intimidating shade of gray.

            They grew very close since that day, always walking home together, or spending the night. The Tachibana family was absolutely catering to Haruka, always having him sleep over or let Makoto go to his grandmother's house, where his grandmother would always greet the little girl before allowing the two children to play. Haruka and Makoto even joined the same swim team and while Makoto excelled at the backstroke, Haruka swam freestyle, as he always did. They would walk home together after swim practice, or ride their bikes to and fro. They were truly attached at the hip. From the time they were in kindergarten, Makoto was able to grasp Haruka in a way that nobody else had ever been able to. The littlest furrow of Haruka's brow, the smallest hand clench in his fist — Makoto would know and take note of it, always trying to find a way to accommodate Haruka or make him more comfortable around others. Makoto had quite literally become Haruka's own translator, able to send each other messages through looks alone.  

            That exact interpretation of each other had continued into the present day, both of them being 17...which is why Haruka started running to Makoto's house as soon as lightning flashed across the sky and rain began to pour down. Haruka felt the water drench his skin, relaxing a bit. Makoto's house was a few more blocks away, but he enjoyed the feeling of rain.

            Haruka learned of Makoto's crippling fear of storms when they were both around the age of 12. Haruka knew that Makoto was squirmy around storms, having seen her cry at school when it started to storm badly. Haruka also knew of her intense fear of the dark. So when both of the elements were pushed together, Haruka finally saw the result. Makoto was sleeping over at Haruka's, and a huge storm rolled in during the night. Makoto always held onto Haruka as they slept, usually clutching the back of his sleep shirt in her thin hands. However, as soon as the first crack of thunder echoed through Haruka's room, she quickly curled up into him, nuzzling her head into his chest, whimpering.

            He woke up, disoriented, staring down at his best friend, seeing her shake visibly. He sat up when the next clap of thunder echoed, feeling Makoto clutch around his midsection once again, tears soaking his shirt.

            "...Makoto?" Haruka whispered, trying to squirm out of her grip.

            "Haru-Chan..." Makoto hiccupped, shaking her head.

            Haruka would have chided her for putting -chan on the end of his name, but knew how terrified the girl was, putting the sentiment in the back of his head. She curled up closer, shaking gently, holding tighter. Haruka eventually slid back down onto his back, his thin arms wrapping around the girl who could read him like a book. He was curious as to how she felt, since it had been awhile since the two of them hugged so close. Haruka knew of puberty, but never fully grasped the concept of Makoto being a... _young woman_...until then. He felt her chest press against his, even though it was quite small. He tilted his head as Makoto's tears dried and her whimpers became mute. He felt her breathing steady, obviously falling back into sleep as his arms held her against him, looking into her face, his ocean blue eyes tracing over every contour and texture of her skin, slowly closing his eyes as he laid his head upon hers, his 12-year-old heart thumping wildly for the first time in his life.

            Haruka let out a sigh of relief when he saw Makoto's house in the distance. She was home alone tonight, since her parents took Ren and Ran to Tokyo for a school field trip. Makoto was set to come over to Haruka's tomorrow to spend the night, but had lots of homework and laundry to do before doing so. He reached her doorstep, opening the door and walking in, the rain dripping off of his soaked body, clearing his throat softly.

            "Makoto?" He called out, looking around.

            "H-Haru?" Makoto whimpered, muffled.

            Haruka looked for the source of the sound, seeing a little lump underneath a blanket on the couch, a small smile coming upon his pale lips, quickly wiping it off when her head poked out, her hair frizzy from the fleece blanket.

            Makoto looked deeply into Haru's eyes, not even having to ask why he had come to her house. Her heart fluttered a bit to know that Haruka would drop everything and run to her house during a storm. She sat up a bit more and visibly shivered, standing up without a word and grabbing a towel for her best friend, gently wrapping it around him as he rolled his eyes.

            "You'll get a cold." She whispered, grabbing a smaller towel and drying his dark hair with it, causing him to flip his hair when she finished, it all frizzed up. She let out a small giggle and Haruka's eyes lit up just the tiniest bit, happily remembering the time she first giggled at him in kindergarten. She smoothed his hair down for him, their eyes locking for an interval of a second. There was never an uncomfortable feeling when they stared at each other, it coming as a second nature, their eyes blinking in unison. Makoto didn't tear her eyes away as Haruka gently dropped the towel she had handed him on the couch, their bodies close together. She swallowed softly, seeing Haruka's mouth open and then close, him obviously wanting to say something.

            Several girls at school had a crush on Haruka, and Makoto could see why. His black hair hung around his eyes that were the deepest shade of blue, his pale skin almost glowing. She closed her eyes for a brief second. Makoto knew of the appeal Haruka had because she was in love with him. There was no way to avoid that crucial fact. She felt him stand closer, his warmth inching more and more towards her when there was another boom of lightning and the lights went out.

            Makoto jumped nearly 3 feet into the air, letting out a strangled whine, holding around her body tightly, olive green eyes becoming increasingly wet with big tears. Haruka sighed and grabbed Makoto's arms, pulling her to him. She felt her cheeks light up brightly, clearing her throat.

            "Th-there's a...f-flashlight in the kitchen..." She murmured, quickly leaving Haruka's touch, searching the cabinets.

            Makoto knew she would have to get out of Haruka's close proximity because she wouldn't be able to hold herself back. It was becoming increasingly difficult. Her hormones were all over the place and it didn't help to see how much Haruka had... _matured_. Of course Makoto had this crush since the second grade when she knew what the meaning behind "crush" was, but she realized she loved the stoic swimmer when they were 12 and he held her to him the whole night while it was storming. Haruka still cuddled while they slept, it happening on rare occasions. Just last week, she slept over and she woke up feeling Haruka spooning her gently, his arm draped around her midsection. Makoto knew that it was just an accident, but she couldn't help but want to turn over so that their noses touched.

            She finally found the flashlight once she shook her head of memories, finding her way back to Haruka, seeing him sitting on the couch, staring at the rain streaks on the windows, his eyes lighting up with every single rhythm of the pounding rain. She turned the flashlight on and sat it on the coffee table, it illuminating the room dimly. She handed him the fleece blanket, seeing him hold back shivers, pulling her knees to her chest. He looked down at the blanket and handed it back to her.

            "We'll share it." Makoto offered, still forcing the blanket to surround his legs as it did hers, them sitting close together.

            "A...are you still wearing your swimsuit?!" Makoto quickly exclaimed, jumping off the couch when seeing the spandex of the suit stick out from under his wet pants, her arms firmly on her hips.

            "Yes."

            "Haru! You're going to get a cold by having those on all the time while they're wet! The rain is cold!" Makoto worried aloud, putting her hands in her brown hair, the wavy strands hanging down to her chest.

            "I always wear my swimsuit, Makoto." Haruka calmly commented, crossing his arms stubbornly.

            "You're going to get sick—"

            "No I won't."

            "You are too! Remember when you jumped into the pool too early last month? You were sniffling for a week." Makoto chided, sighing softly, grabbing more towels for the wet boy, trying to warm him up.

            "Makoto. Stop." Haruka sighed, standing up, staring down his best friend.

            Makoto smirked when remembering how she used to be a whole head taller than him. He would always have to look up at her when they walked back from middle school, them now the exact same height. Makoto let out a defeated sigh, crossing her arms.

            "Just—"

            Makoto was cut off by Haruka's smooth lips impacting hers, making her lose balance and flop on the couch, Haruka right behind her. She let out a gasp of surprise when their lips parted, thunder crashing once again, the wind howling — and she didn't even notice it. Her heart was thumping so fast that it filled up her bloodstream and hearing, focusing on nothing else but Haruka. He leaned in once more, his long hands grasping her cheeks and making their lips make contact once more, tasting each other for yet another time.

            Haruka tasted like everything she thought he would. He had the lingering scent of chlorine along with the distinctive taste of salty ocean air. Makoto secretly wondered what she tasted like to Haruka as their mouths opened, their tongues intermingling for the first time. Makoto knew that a full-fledged tornado could rip through Iwatobi and she wouldn't even notice when being kissed by Haruka. Her lips tingled when they both came back up for air. She let out a small breath, unable to fully breathe out before his lips found hers once again, his hands shakily beginning to rub up and down her arms.

            The kiss started out sloppy due to the both of them having no previous kissing experience. Their teeth clinked softly, but they soon fell into a natural rhythm that complimented each other, just as everything else with the pair. Makoto put a hand in Haruka's mildly wet hair, nuzzling their foreheads together as they deepened the kiss, leaning back against the couch as lightning illuminated the room once again, a loud crack resounding in the room from another bout of thunder.

            Makoto didn't know how much time passed as they kissed deeply, since her mind was still extremely hazy when they parted. Haruka looked at his best friend and scooted closer, a small smile gracing his thin lips, putting his hand on Makoto's.

            "H-Haruka..." Makoto stammered, shocked. "wh-where did—"

            "Nagisa told me that's what you're supposed to do to console a girl." Haruka plainly offered, shrugging.

            "Nagisa?!" Makoto groaned, exasperated.

            Haruka was very easily influenced within relationships, so just having little hints from Nagisa Hazuki caused some drastic effects on Haruka's actions. Makoto sighed softly, holding back a shy smile.

            She knew she would have to secretly thank Nagisa later.

            "It stopped storming."

            "B-but the power is still out..." Makoto whimpered, the room pitch black except for the light illumination the flashlight gave.

            "I didn't say I was leaving." Haruka deadpanned, putting a hand in Makoto's hair before nuzzling her forehead.

            "Thank you Haru-Chan." Makoto breathed, allowing her olive eyes to meet Haruka's blue.

            "Leave off the - _chan_."


End file.
